


[untitled] #8

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everton, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Manchester United, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hangs out with Beattie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #8

"Kiss me, you fool."

Four in the morning, after coffee, a pack of smokes and some alcohol, listening to the Beatles, Phil is in a state he hasn't been in a long while. This Beattie guy is really getting to him.

Since he got injured, Phil's been there every day to see him in the hospital. Now that he's finally been released, they're celebrating by doing stuff they really shouldn't do. Phil hasn't smoked since he was fifteen, and it takes a bit of getting used to, the smoke, the familiar tingle in his lungs. The alcohol has that familiar burning in his stomach.

Phil's never really been into the Beatles but this Beattie guy is a fan and the music... it's not bad, it's just not something he would have listened to with Gaz. Oh fuck, he hasn't thought of Gaz in ages. Not that much anyway, not as much as he used to when they were closer.


End file.
